Elsword School Saga
by DarkRomanGod
Summary: AU The Elsword cast are students in Belder Private Academy, see what adventures they will get themselves into. It's our first story so please be nice... many implied pairings including Elswordx Aisha, RavenxRena Evex Nasod king-and Chung is forever alone. Also contains EchoxToma Rated T to be safe. Please keep an open mind and enjoy
1. Prologue

Prologue~

**Note:This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd characters may act out of character as well. Also, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward situations possible so please know to expect a lot of , and the narrators' dialogue will be written in play form. (Uploaded from our deviantart)**

**Disclaimer:We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people.**

Story Start~

Ivanna: Mi! Mi! Look what I brought! *gestures to a huge crate*  
Miyoko: W-What is that...?  
Ivanna: I don't know... Let's put it together and see.  
Miyoko: *facepalm* If you don't know what it is, why did you buy it?  
Ivanna: I didn't buy it...  
Miyoko: EHHHHHH?  
Ivanna: A nice, old lady in a black cloak gave it to me.  
Miyoko: EHHHHH? THAT CAN BE DANGEROUS!  
Ivanna: You never know until you find out~ *opens crate and pulls out a microphone* Ooh! maybe she gave us a karaoke set!  
Miyoko: I suppose we can put it together...

30 minutes later~

Miyoko: What is this?! It took up half the backyard! *gestures to a mini-city-thing*  
Ivanna: I think that's a school-see it says Belder Private Academy  
Miyoko: I think I heard that somewhere before...  
Ivanna: And there's a ski slope with a lodge, a shrine, and a beach...  
Miyoko: I see a whole bunch of faceless dolls...  
Ivanna: I see a doll with long blonde hair-it looks like Rena...It is Rena!  
Miyoko: Oh! I see Aisha, Eve, Elsword, Raven, and Chung.  
Ivanna: The Important NPCs are at the school gates. See? Theres Ariel and Banthus.  
Miyoko: Is this a fan kit for Elsword?  
Ivanna: *not listening* I wonder what the microphone is for though... Mi! Say something!  
*shoves the microphone into Miyoko's face*  
Miyoko: Ehh?...ummm...*sees a football on a nearby shelf * FOOTBALL!  
*a football magically appears in front of the cast*  
Ivanna/Miyoko: It's MAGIC!  
Ivanna: Hmmmmm...I wonder... *grabs microphone* Chung! Dance!  
*Chung starts street dancing*  
Ivanna: *Ojou-sama laugh* I have found a way to end our boredom Mi!  
Miyoko: I can tell this is going to be the beginning of a really long time...  
Ivanna: Oh look! The T.V. is showing us what goes on inside the set. Almost like anime! *grabs Miyoko*  
TO THE SOFA!  
Miyoko: *silently cries*  
Ivanna: *gives microphone back to Miyoko* Okay, start the story. Since you made a magic football appear, tell a story about football with these characters.  
Miyoko: Okay...since I'm bored too...

Prologue End~

**AN:Okay this is the start of fanfic Romeo(Miyoko) and Kami(Ivanna)**  
**made in boredom. It was told orally but we decided to write it down. It didn't happen until we were about halfway through though... Anyways please keep in mind that this is the PROLOGUE and enjoy the story.**


	2. Prologue 2

Story Prologue~

**Note: This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd events. Also characters may act out of character, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward situations possible so please know to expect a lot of randomness. Oh, and the narrators' dialogue will be written in play form. Also, please excuse our made-up words like noobly, manly-ly etc. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people. **

Story Start~

Miyoko: But before we do the football episode, let's do a basic intro.  
Ivanna: *sighs* Fine. *pouts*  
Miyoko: *face twitches in annoyance* Alright then… Let's start…

We come to an elegant school building. Grand arches and buttresses adorn the awe-inspiringly beautiful work of architecture. Gardens of exotic flowers and well-manicured hedges sparkling with morning dew surround the academy, both enhancing each others glory. ~Belder Private Academy~ The name breathes and pureness. Only the most intelligent and rich may enter such a fine establishment. For Belder Academy was built to accommodate solely the best.

Rena & Chung~

It had been difficult to pass the entrance exam, but Rena had succeeded with her will and determination. However, she felt nervous about going to a school so far from her homeland. To not cause her parents to worry, Rena smiled bravely when she was dropped off to Belder Private Academy a day before the first day of school.

She clutched her luggage and stepped into the lobby. The sheer size of the school shocked her, leaving her mouth slightly agape. In all the years of traveling with parents as diplomats, Rena had never seen an academy so… large. "No! I can't get distracted!" Rena thought and adjusted her stance. "Now to find my dorm…" She was about to look for the front desk, when she spotted a young boy holding a map of the school. "Maybe I should ask him." Rena walked over to the boy and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Rena. Could you please direct me to the girl's dormitory?"

"Ah! My name is Chung. It's nice to meet you." Chung bowed and indicated to his map. "If you're looking for the dorms, they're here near the-" There was a sudden rush. Two adults came running and practically tackled Chung.

"Chung! Chung! Are you ok?!" both adults were in tears. They hugged him repeatedly. "I can't believe that we let you go to school by yourself!"

Ivanna: Chung's parents are sort of clingy, aren't they…?  
Miyoko: Ehehehehe…

"Um…" Rena interrupted. Chung's parents finally noticed her standing there. In the end, Chung's parents ended up giving Rena directions. She gave Chung an appreciative smile and began to make her way to the dormitories.

Aisha & Elsword~

Elsword, always the noobly one, entered the academy building with hope that he would appear manly to his fellow students. To everyone's amusement, his attempt at a man-like expression was a failure. Instead of a look of a hardened warrior, Elsword seemed like he was in pain. As he strutted along the hallway, Elsword caught the eye of a certain dark-haired girl. Aisha was walking in the hallway when she noticed a redheaded boy with a grimace on his face. Concerned, she came up to him and tugged on his shirt. "Um… Are you alright? You look like you're in pain." Elsword gazed down at her.

"Of course I'm ok!" Elsword said in an unnaturally deep voice, continuing to keep up his façade.

"Are you really sure..?"

"Of course I am! Hahahahaha!" he laughed throatily.

"If you're sure…" And with that, Elsword swaggered off. Aisha sighed and continued to her dormitory.

"What a strange guy…" Aisha thought.

Miyoko: Wait a minute. *holds up hand*  
Ivanna: What?  
Miyoko: If Belder Academy only accepts the smartest students…  
Ivanna: Yes…?  
Miyoko: How did Elsword get in...?  
Ivanna: …  
Ivanna / Miyoko: *both think for a while*  
Ah!  
~Because God willed it to happen~ *both striking epic poses*  
Note: This phrase will come up a lot in this fanfic. It's sort of an inside joke… If you don't understand it, then look up what "Kami" means in Japanese.

Eve & Raven~

On opposite ends of the school, two silent figures entered. A girl with no emotion and a boy who looked well into his manhood both radiated with indifference. As the boy crossed the foyer, the whisperings began. "Who is he?" "Oh my goodness, did he just look at me?" "I heard he's a gang leader!" "Raven, they call him." "He's so cool!" "He's so MANLY~!" That was it. That one word described it all. The battle scars, the hardened face, the epic prosthetic arm; it was all MANLY. The cool attitude just added to the package.

Miyoko: *gulps* The fangirls are getting hungry…  
Ivanna: *bolts the door closed*

The girl wouldn't have attracted attention if not for the fact that a maid was carrying her luggage and a butler was carrying the girl. "Where do you wish to go, Mistress Eve?" the servants said in unison.

"Take me to my dormitory…" Eve commanded.

"Yes, my lady."

The Girl's Dormitory~

Aisha arrived first. The room was bright and airy; everything seemed very comfortable. She chose the bed closest to the balcony and began to unpack her things. Outside of the room, Rena and Eve noticed each other. "I guess we're roommates. I'm Rena. It's nice to meet you!" Eve nodded in response. The maid, Ophelia, threw the door open with a bang, heralding their arrival. Frightened by the sudden noise, Aisha gasped and dropped the Smallville DVDs that she was holding. Rena strode over and picked them up.

"Oh! You like Smallville? I do too!" Rena squealed. Aisha's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Put me down…" Eve ordered and the butler, Oberon, obliged. "I also enjoy watching Smallville…" Eve blushed slightly. The girls smiled at each other. "What is your favorite character…?"

"Lex Luther!" they all cried in unison. And so, they began to weave wonderful bonds with each other through their mutual love of Smallville.

Miyoko: Why Smallville…?  
Ivanna: *shrugs* Why not?

The Boy's Dormitory~

Chung and Elsword came at the same time. "It seems that we are roommates! It is nice to meet you! Hahahahahaha! " Elsword boomed (or at least tried to). Chung smiled nervously and began to empty his bags. Elsword followed in suit, mumbling to himself as he did. Chung could make out something along the lines of "I'm too manly for my shirt, too manly for my shirt, so manly that it hurts". Raven arrived fashionably late. The two boys took in awed breaths, as if blessed to breathe the same air as the figure in the doorway.

"Hey…" Raven growled out and scratched the back of his head with his prosthetic arm. Chung's eyes glowed brightly. His and Elsword's thoughts coincided. "He's so…so manly~!"

"Your arm is so cool!" Elsword interjected, forgetting his supposedly man-like deep voice.

"Yeah, you must be the black power ranger in disguise! If I were one, I'd be the red ranger!" Chung's eyes outshined stars.

"No! I'd be the red ranger! You can be the blue ranger."

"Eh?! But…but…" Chung protested, on the verge of tears. Raven reached over and ruffled Chung's hair.

"Blue's a pretty good color…" Twin supernovas exploded.

Ivanna / Miyoko: ARGH! TOO BRIGHT!  
Miyoko: My eyes! My eyes! We must seek refuge!  
Ivanna: Let's go to the next day!

The Following Day~

During lunch break, the two groups passed each other. Rena recognized Chung and came over to thank him for the day before. As usual, Elsword had put on his "manly" disguise and as a result, Aisha asked him, "Are you sure you're alright..?"

Elsword sighed, "Look, instead of asking me that over and over, you should be worried about how short you are and how small your breasts are."

"WHAT… DID… YOU… SAY?!" Aisha whipped out a metal rod and grinned **maniacally**. "Hehehehe… Come again? I didn't hear you~!" She jumped on top of Elsword and began beating him. Sounds of pain echoed through out the cafeteria.

Miyoko: Ooh… Ouch…  
Ivanna: Well… sort of deserved that.  
Miyoko: Yeah… *winces*

Rena turned to see Aisha and Elsword wrestling on the floor. She started to become irritated, very irritated. "STOP FIGHTING, YOU TWO! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE IN PUBLIC?! STOP ACTING LIKE YOUNG CHILDREN!" Rena's aura was pitch black and darkening. Aisha and Elsword instantly leapt up and laughed nervously.

"Hee hee! Whatever do you mean, Rena?" Aisha put an arm around Elsword and he did the same in turn.

"Yeah, Rena! Can't you see that we're the best of friends?" Elsword announced loudly.

"Well, well!" Rena smiled. "I'm sure that I just imagined you two fighting. Right…?" Both of them nodded furiously. "Good. Then let's get lunch." As soon as her back was turned, Elsword and Aisha broke apart and glared at each other. Rena whipped her head around suddenly and they smiled innocently. "Rena's a little scary…" Chung thought, shuddering, and then he remembered something important. Strawberry shortcake.

"Rena! Rena! I heard they have strawberry shortcake here!" His eyes shone brightly. "Can we get some?" The bishonen in him had finally shown itself.

Rena chuckled, "Of course we can~!" The group received their lunches according to regiments written by their guardians.

Ivanna: Rena~ Salads, Fruits, Smoothies [Strictly vegetarian]  
Raven~ Meat jerky, Water [Rations to keep him lean and strong]  
Miyoko:Chung~ Sweets [*insert terrifying blackmail faces* Give our son sweets~ please  
Eve~ Expensive, high-class foods [Only the best for our mistress]  
Ivanna / Miyoko: Aisha / Elsword: No meat. [Enough said]

They chose a table near a window and sat down. "I guess we're all friends now?" Chung asked innocently. Aisha and Elsword turned away from each other and harrumphed.

"Look's like high school will be very… eventful…" Rena offered. Raven grunted in agreement.

Story End~

**AN: Please review it would be much appreciated. ^^ **


	3. Cheerleading Football

Cheerleading Episode~

**Note: This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd events. Also characters may act out of character, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward situations possible so please know to expect a lot of randomness. Oh, and the narrators' dialogue will be written in play form.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people. **

Story Start~

Four Years Later

The glass walls of the greenhouse allowed light to be scattered in a pattern similar to the one of a young fawn's fur. The splatter of light alighted on every leaf and petal, giving the look of an enchanted forest. Rena sighed in satisfaction as she took a sip from her teacup. She turned to Eve, who was seated next to her on the plaid blanket they had spread earlier. "Isn't nature fantastic?" Rena breathed, eyes sparkling. "It was such a great idea to have afternoon tea here!" She waved her arm towards the spread of dainty tea sandwiches and cakes.

Ivanna / Miyoko: *both also sipping teas* *sigh in unison*

"Yes," Eve replied, emotionlessly and she raised her cup so that Oberon could pour her more tea. The girls sat a bit longer, sipping tea and basking the intense glory of nature. The silence was broken by the screeching of an irritated Aisha and the sound of torture. Yet again, Aisha was disciplining a crime of chivalry with violence. And who, you may ask, was this usually amiable girl punishing with such terrible means? It was the always noobly Elsword, to no one's surprise.

Ivanna: Knew it.  
Miyoko: Probably made another stab at how short she is…

Rena twisted her head to where Aisha was beating Elsword with the metal rod she used to mix chemicals with. It was her favorite stick and it served its multiple purposes well. Chung and Raven, who were trying to calm the situation, were attempting to console Aisha.

"I hate you! It's not my fault I'm shorter than you! " Aisha cried angrily.

"Aisha, calm down. Elsword didn't mean it," Raven said cautiously.

"Yeah, Elword didn't really mean what he said! Right, Elword?" Chung faced Elsword with his glowing eyes set at full power. But like any other person who was being slaughtered, Elsword responded in a language of grunts and howls of pain. Rena gave a sheepish smile and went back to her tea. With the nature around her, Rena was too captivated to fix the situation as she usually did. Suddenly, the French doors of the greenhouse flew open, knocking pots upon pots of plants over. Banthus burst through, clearly infuriated by something.

"WHY DOESN'T THIS ACADEMY HAVE A FOOTBALL TEAM?!" Banthus roared, sounding like a massive bagpipe. Aisha stopped immediately, surprised by Banthus' sudden appearance. Rena screamed, shocked by the sight of plants wilting in their broken pots and dirt strewn on the ground. She stood up abruptly, overturning her teacup on the pastries, and gathered a dark aura around her.

Looking up menacingly with fists clenched, Rena growled, "YOU DESTROYED MY PLANTS!" Everyone's animal instincts told them to run for their lives. Banthus, paralyzed with fear, stared at Rena as if she were many times taller than he was.

Miyoko: Hm… She reminds me of someone… *glances at Ivanna*  
Ivanna: What did you say? *smiles sweetly* *dark aura fades in*  
Miyoko: Ehehehe… *gulps* Nothing~! Let's get on with the story…

"Someone will have to account for this," Rena hissed. She ran over to her plants and gingerly began to replant them. In her usual voice, Rena inquired innocently, "Eve? Would you mind tying this… murderer up, please?" The response she received was an emotionless nod. Eve stood slowly and indicated Banthus with her finger.

"Ophelia, I choose you…" Eve ordered nonchalantly.

"Yes, Mistress."

The maid bound Banthus' limbs with speed and efficiency. Rena looked up from her plants and nodded with satisfaction. "Good. Now…" She assumed her fighting stance, pulled out a bow and loaded an arrow, pointing it at Banthus. "What did you want from us that cause you to burst in so violently?"

"I just wanted to have a football team," Banthus whimpered.

Miyoko: He whimpered… I wonder what level she is compared to Rena…  
Ivanna: And who exactly is she? *leaning in*  
Miyoko: *whimpers* No one…

"Wait! Did someone say football?!" Elsword interjected from his horizontal position on the ground. "I love football! It's so manly! If you're making a team, count me in!" Because Aisha was still shocked stiff from Banthus' arrival, Elsword easily wriggled out from under her. "Hey! We should all join. You know, just us guys!" His eyes were shining with the prospect of playing football, apparently the manliest game in the universe, with Raven. He looped arms with Chung and Raven. "We're signing up!"

"Um…I don't really know how to play football. I haven't done it before." Chung sighed quietly and shuffled his feet. "My parents were always afraid I would get hurt…"

Raven did what he interpreted as a grin, "We'll teach you."

Miyoko: *barricades the door* *laughing nervously* I hear them coming…  
Ivanna: B-but It's too early for a fangirl attack! They should all still be hibernating!  
Miyoko: Haha… The manliness is over 9000…

"Then it's settled! We'll join!" Elsword untied Banthus and helped him up. Banthus sighed with relief.

"Now all we need is a cheerleading squad," Banthus announced. With that, Rena began to follow Banthus' chest with her arrow.

"Don't push it."

Suddenly, Ariel strolled in excitedly. "Did you say cheerleading squad?! Yay~! I've always wanted to coach one!" she squealed. One word echoed through the greenhouse. Cheerleading~ Cheerleading~ Cheerleading~ Aisha finally woke from her shock. She began to develop a mind theater.

~ Mind Theater Start ~  
Aisha with large breasts prancing through a flower field, in a cheerleading outfit. Panty shots galore~  
~ Mind Theater End ~

Aisha suddenly shouted out, "I want to join! I want to join the cheerleading squad!" She jumped up and ran to Rena and Eve. "Please join with me!"

Rena lowered her bow. "What? But it's just a bunch of girls running around in skimpy clothing showing their panties!" she protested and Eve nodded in agreement.

"But… I've never done anything with you guys… You know, doing girl stuff." Aisha shuffled her feet. "We've been friends for four years now and… I don't know… I just wanted to make some memories…you know just the three of us..." She looked up innocently. "This is probably our last school year together."

Miyoko: If they have been together for four years wouldn't they have shopping trips,sleepovers etc. that they do together?  
Ivanna: Yep, but the boys would barge in lets give a few examples.

~ Flashback ~

Shopping trip at the mall:  
*Aisha, Eve,and Rena bump into Elsword.*  
Elsword: Hey guys wanna go to the arcade with Chung, Raven and I?  
Eve and Rena: Sure... we finished our shopping anyways...  
Aisha:*Distressed*  
Movie Night:  
*The girls are watching a movie in their dorms and they suddenly hear something pelting their balcony door. Aisha walks out and sees Elsword underneath the balcony with a half-empty carton of eggs*  
Aisha: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
Elsword: Raven secured the game room for us! We wanna play football, but were short a few people...  
Aisha: Why don't you go bother the other boys in this school?  
Elsword: Hmmph. Forgive me for being considerate enough to ask. I assumed you guys were just going to be watching "Clueless" or some other boring girly movie.  
Aisha : So what if we're watching "Clueless". It's a good movie!  
*Eve calls from inside the dorms*  
Eve: How stupid can she get? Seriously there's no point to this movie!  
Rena: I know right?  
Aisha: *hurt*  
~Flashback end ~

Both Rena and Eve sighed, "Well. I guess we really didn't spend enough quality time together...Alright, we'll do it for you."

"Yay~!" Ariel and Aisha held hands and skipped in a circle. "Let's gather more recruits."

"Us too, boys. Our first game is in four weeks, so we better get going."

Miyoko: Are they gone…? *whispering*  
Ivanna: I hope so… because Raven is probably really good at football…

During the four weeks that followed, both the football and cheerleading teams worked vigorously to prepare for the upcoming game. The football team did many exercises to strengthen their muscles and went over drills over and over. However, Elsword, being the noob that he is, was executing everything wrong. When practicing touchdowns, he would run in the opposite direction and throw the ball. For some odd reason, the ball would always strike against something, such as a passing student, and bounce back into the correct goal post. His teammates were amazed by his skill and cheered every time. Confused, Banthus pulled him aside, "Elsword, I thought that you knew how to play football." Turns out Elsword had only watched it on television…

Miyoko: *laughs loudly* I guess he was so wrong that he was right!  
Ivanna: *slaps back of Miyoko's head*

Meanwhile, the cheerleading team trained in gymnastics and acrobatics. During the first week of practice, Ariel announced that the squad would have a brainstorming session for ideas for cheers. After a lot of debating, Eve, Rena and Aisha were to write their cheers and recite them. And so, the following was recited:  
Eve~ Onwards, group of persons who cooperate for a common goal, You must demolish the other assembly of persons who cooperate for a common goal that is not in anyway similar to the end you wish to accomplish, for we are placing our livelihood into your hands. Fight for your fellow humans!  
Rena~ Go, you filthy oxen who are all pulling the same disgusting cart in which, unfortunately, we, who are actually related to us, must do the terrible task of placing our fate into your atrocious, sweaty hands… [Insert long rambling of sexist comments here]  
Aisha~ We're the Velder Phorus! Ve-lder! Let's go Phrous! ,We're here to beat the other team! Here we go! Let's go go go! Come on Phorus! Let's do this! When I say Velder, you say Phorus! To a touchdown! Phorus to a touchdown!

Of course, Aisha's won, since she was about the only person who put in all of their effort.

~ Day Before the Football Game ~

The uniforms for both teams arrived. Being the informal guy that he is, Banthus unceremoniously dumped the uniforms on the ground during practice and yelled, "Come n' get one that fits!" This resulted in mass pandemonium and a lot of bruises.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Ariel sent the cheerleading uniforms to the dorms in boxes wrapped in frilly paper and a scented note saying, "Try them on! You may alter them to fit you, but only just!" The girls sat and slowly opened the boxes. At first, the uniforms didn't seem to be in the boxes, but after digging through all of the packing peanuts, what came out of the box was… strange. "What are these tiny things?! Are we supposed to wear these?!" Rena shrieked. The uniforms were about the most revealing things that you could ever imagine. But it only got worse. One word: FRILLS. They covered every single centimeter of the outfit. Eve was stunned, but Aisha was apparently enjoying the feeling of freedom the uniform gave her.

"It's so pretty~!" Aisha sighed dreamily. No doubt that she was off in her own little world, a world where she was renowned for her extremely large breasts. She spun in circles and collapsed on her bed, a blissful expression on her face. "Fufufufufu~!" she chuckled.

"I won't stand for this!" Rena stomped off to find Ariel and Eve followed closely with a look of concern on her face, her normally emotionless face.

Ivanna: Yes, readers, Eve showed EMOTION.  
Miyoko: This must be a huge crisis!

At the football field, Ariel was chatting animatedly with Banthus about who knows what (probably something girly) when Rena burst out, "WHAT IS THIS?!" while holding up the uniform. Elsword, attracted by the commotion, looked in Rena's direction and suddenly fell over, blood gushing down his front.

Miyoko: You can probably guess why… *cough cough*

"Don't make us wear this! It's way too revealing! Please change it!" Rena protested. Eve nodded in approval. Ariel was shocked.

"But I worked so hard on this design!" she said in tears. "See? Look at all the sketchbooks I've gone through." Ariel shoved five thick notebooks full of clothing designs in to Rena and Eve's arms. The girls thumbed through them and realized that the clothes became more revealing as time progressed. "And there's no time to change them either!" Ariel sobbed louder and louder, catching the attention of a petite, light-haired girl passing. The girl came towards the noise.

"Hi, Rena, what's going on…?" the girl seemed very worried. "Did someone die..?"

"Oh! It's been a while, Echo! It's nice to see you again." Rena smiled. "Actually, we were talking about changing the cheerleading uniforms." Rena held the outfit in front of her in disgust. Echo seemed to agree.

"Well, I thought it was a bit too revealing, but I didn't want to hurt Ariel's feelings…" Echo looked down at the shaking form of Ariel. Ariel suddenly sat up and stared at Echo.

"Petite… Small feet… Large eyes… Air of innocence…" Ariel mumbled to herself then grabbed Echo's hands with her own. "It's MANIAC! I would love to have a photo shoot with you as a model~! Let's go~!" Ariel stood and dragged Echo behind her with a firm grip. Flustered, Echo cried out for help.

Before Rena could pounce on Ariel, a figure came running at lightning fast speed. "I'll save you!" Echo's childhood friend, Toma, yelled. "Hold on!" He wrestled Echo away from Ariel and led her to safety. "Are you all right…?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But since you're being so heroic, you deserve a reward. So, I'll treat you to ice cream… If that's ok…"

Toma blushed loudly, "O-o-of c-course it's fine, y-y-you i-idiot... I would have t-treated you a-anyway!" Echo just smiled. Everyone else around them savored the Aww~! moment.

Ivanna: Yes, we have just created a new pairing (maybe)!  
Miyoko: Toma x Echo~! And Toma's a tsundere apparently…  
Ivanna / Miyoko: Please give your support!

With Ariel out of the picture, the problem of the uniforms was still not resolved. "I just won't cheer in the game then." Rena turned to walk back to the dorm. Banthus grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"You have to cheer, Rena! We need your… special techniques!" Banthus cried.

Ivanna: Note: Special Techniques = Distracting the other team with Rena's large bust size

A dark aura rose suddenly and Rena glared at Banthus. "I'm not going alone!" Banthus called Raven in from the field. "Ok! Let's do this!"

~ Pokemon Battle Start ~

Banthus uses PLEADING EYES  
It is INEFFECTIVE  
Rena uses "GO TO HELL" STARE  
It is SUPER EFFECTIVE  
Banthus has very little health, he switches with Raven.  
With a dying breath, Banthus says, "Succeed me, Young One." FATALITY  
Raven uses SUBTLE GLANCE  
It is SLIGHTLY EFFECTIVE  
Rena uses DARK AURA  
It is INEFFECTIVE  
Raven uses SINGLE MANLY TEAR  
It is SUPER EFFECTIVE  
Rena has very little health, she sighs, "Fine, I'll wear it… For you…" She blushes slightly.  
Raven uses VICTORIOUS GRIN  
Rena's FATALITY

~ Pokemon Battle End ~

And so the uniform problem was solved due to Rena's agreement to wear it. (The other girls were only roused to protest because Rena had done it.) Meanwhile, Aisha was still in her floaty fantasy, imagining mostly [censored], [censored] and a bit of [censored].

~ The Day of the Football Game ~

Ivanna: *coughs* We have had neither experience nor interest in the plays and things that go on during football games. So we will leave what happened during the game to your imagination. We will say that Belder Private Academy won.  
Miyoko: We will also say that it involved the noobly Elsword scoring many… goals…?  
Ivanna: No, I think they call those touchdowns…  
Miyoko: Ok… Scoring many touchdowns in the noob-like was that he usually does things… It also happens that the coach for the rival team didn't take kindly to losing. So when Banthus' guard was down, the coach leaped up and bit off Banthus' ear.  
Ivanna: And we mean bit clean off. Of course we won't include the gory details but it went down like this: Coach grapples on Banthus' ear with teeth, Banthus punches coach in the face, Punch sends both coach and piece of Banthus' ear flying, Banthus ignores his bleeding ear and beats the [insert cuss word here] out of coach, The police arrive, Lawsuits [insert those things that lawyers do], Coach is fired, Banthus shows off his scar proudly.  
Miyoko: And now a word from our sponsor, Eve!  
Eve: Remember, children, don't try this at home…

Story End ~

**AN: Please Review. We would really appreciate your feedback **


	4. Strawberry Shortcake Pokemon Battle

Strawberry Shortcake Battle Omake~

**Note: This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd events. Also characters may act out of character, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward situations possible so please know to expect a lot of randomness. Oh, and the narrators' dialogue will be written in play form. Umm...Raven is the same age as everyone else-as is Rena and Eve-as they are all in the same class at school...Everyone has been "humanized" as this AU is the human world-though exaggerated. One last note everyone is stinking rich(as in Ouran highschool host club rich if not richer) Why? its so the events in this story would make sense.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people.**

Story Start~

It was the morning after the football game. The sunlight was embracing the plant and animal life. Birds chirped happily and the grass swayed in a gentle breeze. This would have been the most peaceful, soothing day in the history of Belder Private Academy… if it wasn't for the crowd of hungry students and staff heaving against the cafeteria doors. The day before had been so mentally and physically draining, that it had turned them into a little more than animals. "We want FOOD! FOOD!" they screeched, foaming at their mouths.

Ivanna: Okay… Not exactly "foaming at the mouth" but you get the idea. They were REALLY hungry.

They all moved as one, crashing into it in waves. Inside, the chefs and servers rushed about to assemble the eating regiments of the entire school in the little time that they had. But the loud crash of the doors being torn from their hinges told the kitchen staff that it was too late. "Hurry! Take cover in the food cellar! Women and children first!" the head chef shouted. "If they try to latch on to you, throw food at them!"

The kitchen staff jumped over the counters and quickly tossed heaps of food onto the buffet trays. The last person over the counter was a young executive chef in training. He looked over his shoulder and shouted, "LET THEM EAT CAKE!" as he threw an entire strawberry shortcake into the last buffet tray before disappearing down into the cellar. The mob dove viciously for the food. Of course everyone went for the foods with larger amounts of calories: bread, meat, crackers, and today's dessert, strawberry shortcake. With the presence of food, the group finally calmed down. Elsword and Aisha, who were in the back of the crowd, got to the strawberry shortcake last. By then, there was only one slice of cake left. They both grabbed the piece at the same moment.

"Hey! That cake's mine!" Elsword yelled and pulled the cake towards him.

"No way! I was here first! You'll just have to dessert-less!" Aisha yanked the slice back.

"I'm not going to let you have the last piece!"

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?!"

Elsword gasped, "Wait! You're a lady?!" His face looked genuinely surprised.

Miyoko: Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But don't take my cake  
Wait, you're a lady?  
Ivanna: That was terrible…  
Miyoko: Ehehehehe… Sorry…

Aisha reddened angrily, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! THAT'S IT! LET'S SETTLE THIS THE OLD-FASHIONED WAY!"

Ivanna: And apparently, the old-fashioned way is to do a Pokémon battle…

~ Pokémon Battle Start ~

Aisha uses I'M OLDER THAN YOU AND YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME

It is INEFFECTIVE

Elsword uses OH YEAH WELL I'M TALLER THAN YOU EVEN THOUGH I'M YOUNGER

It is SOMEWHAT EFFECTIVE

Aisha uses WELL YOU'RE GRADES SUCK

It is SOMEWHAT EFFECTIVE

Elsword uses YOU HAVE NO BREASTS

It is EFFECTIVE

Aisha uses WELL YOU'RE A NOOB

It is INEFFECTIVE ( Miyoko: Because Elsword has no idea that he is a noob. )

Aisha and Elsword both battled each other until they were too tired to stand.

Both parties are unable to battle. It is A DRAW!

~ Pokémon Battle End ~

Elsword and Aisha lied on the cafeteria floor, clearly drained of energy. They glanced up and both reached their hands up to the glorious last piece of cake. But suddenly, Eve walked into the cafeteria with a full stomach. Being the prepared person that she is, she had packed emergency rations of high-class foods. She had taken one look at the mob and decided to eat her rations. After a wonderful breakfast of [insert expensive food here], Eve went down to the cafeteria to find something to cleanse her palate. She strolled coolly past the panting Aisha and Elsword and noticed the last piece of strawberry shortcake. "Hmm… I haven't been able to have strawberry shortcake for a while…" She plated the cake and went away humming happily.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Elsword and Aisha screamed with the last of their strength and then they collapsed into a group emo corner.

FATALITY

Story End ~

**AN: Please Review... We would really appreciate your feedback on this story. We'll give you cookies...and cake...and waffles...**


	5. Halloween!

Halloween Episode~

**Note: This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd events. Also characters may act out of character, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward situations possible so please know to expect a lot of randomness. Oh, and the narrators' dialogue will be written in play form.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people**.

Story Start~

With Halloween approaching quickly, the academy was bursting with excitement. Or at least, Aisha was… "Oh my~! I can't wait to try on costumes and dance and eat tons of candy and do karaoke and… and…" Aisha twirled about, accidentally knocking over a series of chairs in a domino effect. She gasped and rushed to pick up her mess.

Stella shook her head in dismay, "Aisha, if you have that much energy then I suppose I should select you to correct yesterday's tests." Aisha felt Stella's intimidating presence behind her and began to panic.

"When did she move behind me…?!" she thought frantically.

Stella leaned in closely and whispered, "All 1969 of them~". Aisha shivered and the entire class held their breath. Then, a loud, cheerful voice began speaking on the loudspeaker, slicing the tension. Aisha slipped away quickly, thanking the heavens for giving her another chance of survival.

Ivanna: Why, your welcome, Aisha~! *Ojou -sama laugh*  
Miyoko: Ah ha, Kami -sama… You're absolutely BLOOMING…

"Good Morn', everyone~! Life is beautiful~! This is Ariel! I have an important announcement for the Halloween event coming up a few days from today! This year, the girls will be dressing the guys, since we don't trust the guys' fashion senses and we want EFFORT in your costumes~! Now pair up~! And if you don't, then points will be deducted from your grade~!"

Rena sighed at the blackmail that Ariel had given them. "Oh well…" she thought. "It was bound to happen… Now, to find someone…" She turned and saw Raven leaning against his desk, gazing out of the window.

Ivanna: Now that deserves a manly stamp!  
Miyoko: *takes out 男らしい stamp*

Rena stepped up to him, blushing, and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. "Um… I was thinking…" The words came out in a rush. "CouldyoupairupwithmefortheHa lloweenEvent?!" Raven, being the lax person that he was, didn't really care who he paired up with. Incidentally, he thought it was amusing to find Rena so flustered, so he let out a gravely chuckle.

"Sure." Gently, he ruffled Rena's hair.

Television: Introducing, new "Fangirl Repellent". Just spray around the perimeter of your area and you are guaranteed to be fangirl free for up to 10 days~! So buy your bottle today for only five easy payments of $19.99~! Fangirl Repellent now comes in Manly Scent…  
Miyoko: Hm… Maybe we should get a bottle…  
Ivanna: But…  
Miyoko / Ivanna: OUR FRUGALNESS WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!

Eve, looking around for someone to pair with, spotted Chung in his desk, his eyes beautifully reflecting the sunlight. "I hope I get chosen by someone who will dress me as Lex Luther~", Chung puffed, clearly excited. Thinking back, Eve remembered that the drama club had put on a Smallville musical in their second year. With a little forceful persuasion, she could obtain the costume without much effort, time or money. Eve nodded in satisfaction at her plan.

"Chung. Be my partner." Stunned, he just nodded with agreement. Eve then quickly returned to her seat. As for Elsword and Aisha, they finally realized that no one was left for them to pair up with. Partnering with a stranger was not an option, so…

"I-I guess no one's left… So… Guess you have to pair with me."

"Oh well… I suppose I don't have a choice. Pairing with an idiot like you was on my list of things not to ever do, but since I have to…" Aisha faced Elsword with a maniacal smile on her face. "I'm gonna pick the best outfit for you~ You're going to ENJOY this~" Elsword felt a sudden chill and began to laugh nervously.

"Please save the death threats until after class, Aisha," Stella rubbed her temples.

That evening, the girls set to work, getting their costumes together. Eve went straight to the closet and took out a slightly dusty cardboard box. After dusting it, she opened the box and took out the Princess Leia she had been using for over her four years at the academy. Rena leaned back on the swivel chair in front of the shared desktop. "Eh? You're going to use that again…? This is our last year here you know? I thought you'd do something different to commemorate that." Rena sighed. "Could you at least try to find something you haven't worn before?" Eve shook her head and her face said "Too much work". "Well, it was worth a try." Rena went back to searching the browser history to get ideas for costumes while Eve went to pay the drama club a little "visit".

While searching, Rena found the episodes of Magic Knight Rayearth that Aisha had forced Eve and her to watch. Being the proud woman that she was, Rena instantly gravitated towards Fuu." Now that I have one candidate, I should choose another to even it out then decide between those two." Looking for strong female characters, Rena thought to mythology and chose Diana to be her second candidate. She then reached into her pocket and took out a coin. "Heads for Diana, tails for Fuu." Diana was the winner. "Alright then! Now to close this tab…" Rena accidentally clicked on a different link which took her to the Avengers promotion video. When Thor came on to the screen, Rena knew it was perfect. Raven's costume would be Thor. She set to work on the costumes.

Ivanna / Miyoko: FOR MANLINESS!

Aisha, on the other side of the room, was flipping through old photo books. "Hm… I already dressed as Sailor Moon… What about Madoka? No… I already cosplayed her last time…" she furrowed her brow. "Maybe I should look in some magazines." She scanned about four magazines when she finally found a good character, Haqua Du Lot Herminium from The World Only God Knows. "She's perfect! I'll buy the costume online then. I guess I should find Elsword's too…" Aisha got her laptop from her desk, but remembered that she had ruined the hard drive and left the firewall unstable. "On second thought, I'll use Eve's laptop. I'm sure she won't mind~" After ordering her costume, Aisha surfed the web randomly which brought her to a Magical Neko Len Len video on Youtube. "Pfft… It's perfect! I'll get this for him!" She began to laugh haughtily. "He'll regret ever calling me short!"

Miyoko: Hey! That's just like you, Ivanna!  
Ivanna: *evil eyes*  
Miyoko: My sincerest apologies! *bows* *runs away*

Eve came back to the dormitory disappointed. After receiving the costume from the cooperative drama club, she realized that it was in very poor condition. "Rena, may I use your laptop to order Chung's costume?" Rena looked up from sewing a hem on a sleeve.

"Oh yeah… Sure. Since someone destroyed her own laptop and had to use yours…" Rena glared in Aisha's general direction. Aisha turned around, pouting.

"Well it's not my fault that that [censored] site had a virus on it! Let's just get back to our costumes. We only have a few days left." Aisha twirled back around. Meanwhile, Elsword was moping in his bed, in an emo corner. What terrible fate would await him the next day…

The costumes arrived on Halloween morning. The girls rushed to the boys' dormitory to show the boys their costumes. They knocked on the door furiously. A shirtless, half-asleep Elsword answered the door. "Wash sup…? Ish there a fire…?" As he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, Elsword knew that he had made the wrong decision to open the door. Eve and Rena flew into action, pinning Elsword down on the floor. Aisha, working quickly and skillfully, tied on the corset and fitted the frilly outfit onto him. Rena stepped back to snap a few pictures then handed the camera to Eve who proceeded to take more pictures. After all, what was wrong with a little extra blackmail material? Rena went over to Raven to help him get his costume on. Thoughtfully, Rena had made the armor into two parts, making the application easier with his prosthetic arm and all. In the doorway, Elsword was protesting.

Ivanna: NOTE: Elsword does not wear a shirt when he sleeps to appear manlier.

"I can't wear this! It's not even boy's clothing!"

"Fufufu~ That's the point!" Aisha chuckled, matter-of-factly.

"Get this off me!" At that point, Eve stopped taking photos, remembering Chung's costume. She turned to Chung, who was anxiously awaiting his costume.

Miyoko: Bless him~!

Eve tossed him the Lex Luther outfit. EYE EXPLOSION Elsword burst out of the room. Everyone else evacuated the room calmly. Incidentally, a group of boys were walking down the hallway as Elsword burst out in full costume. They whispered among each other. "Who's that short, red-haired girl?" "Did she just transfer? But it's Halloween" "She's kinda cute…" "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Flustered, Elsword cried out, "I'M ELSWORD!" But it was drowned out by Chung's squeals of joy, also known as Chung's Specialty Moe Bombs. The Moe Bombs proved to be too much for the boys, who weren't use to the high frequency of Chung's squeals. They crawled away weakly, begging for mercy. Of course, being the narcissistic noob that he was, Elsword thought that it was his manliness that had driven them away.

Later in class, the confusion continued. Everyone thought that Elsword was a pretty female transfer student until… he began doing his usual routine (picking his nose, scratching his… you know what we mean). His classmates quickly became depressed into a group emo corner when they realized this. Elsword noticed the sad atmosphere and announced, "Hey! Don't be sad! It's Halloween!"

Ivanna / Miyoko: *mutual face palm*  
Miyoko: Due to the trauma of having to wear girl's clothing, Elsword's brain became fried, causing him to have philosophical thoughts and reasoning…  
Ivanna / Miyoko: *strokes philosophical beards in unison* Hm… No rice, no life.

Homeroom aka The Place Where You Learn Things Necessary For Life ~

"Alright, Elsword, what's 1 + 1 equal to?" Stella quizzed.

Elsword cleared his throat and stroked his beard, "1 + 1 = 3."

"Elsword?"

"Yes, mentor?"

"I think you've reached another level of stupidity."

Eve spoke up, "Ah. But it does work phonetically…"

Elsword coughed haughtily, "I believe you are in the wrong, mentor." Facepalms and facedesks came from all around.

Science~

"The universe is like… instant noodles! It expands when you add energy. ENERGY TO EXPAND!"

Physical Education~

"Should I waste my energy on my body or utilize it on my mind?" Elsword declared at Banthus.

Banthus groveled at Elsword's knees and requested, "Teach me, O Wise One!"

Language Arts~

They were studying Japanese folktales and the class was putting on a small skit of Princess Kagura. When the lots were drawn, Elsword ended up being Princess Kagura. At the point where Princess Kagura was returned to the moon, he went into a full blown rant about how the prince and villagers would never be able to get to the moon and rockets hadn't been invented and you can't even breathe, etc… Shocked his classmates shouted teary eyed, "Well you didn't have to slam it in our faces!" The class proceeded to form a group emo corner. Meanwhile, in the back of the room, Aisha wondered aloud, "Elsword's acting weird… Is it because of the costume…? Nah… It couldn't be enough to change his personality."

By the time it was lunch, Elsword's brain had already reverted to its original state. While eating lunch the group spotted Toma and Echo sitting together. Echo was cosplaying as Karuta from Inu x Boku SS and Toma was dressed as a tanuki (raccoon). "Do you like the costume I bought for you?" Echo asked, taking a bite of her meat bun.

Toma cleared his throat, embarrassed, "It's sort of not manly enough…"

"So you don't like it…?" she looked up at him with shining, innocent eyes.

Blushing, he turned to face the wall and mumbled, "It's fine, i-idiot…" The whole cafeteria sighed at the sheer fluff of it. Toma turned around, "Don't you people have jobs?!" Everyone agreed that that was moe. Ariel, dressed in a frilly maid outfit, suddenly squeezed herself in between Echo and Toma.

"Could I have a photo shoot with you~?" she panted. "You'd make a wonderful model!" Toma pushed Ariel away, claiming that she just wanted panty shots, which launched Ariel into a rant about the religious beauty of the panty shots.

The Halloween Party~

That night in the ballroom, the staff had set up a fabulous party with awful-looking, but delicious food. Food items included Moe Moe Omlettes with frightening words written on them (of course they were made with eggs imported from the finest farms in France), "blood" fruit punch with grape eyeballs and fruit specially carved to look like limbs, meat labeled human flesh and more. Loud music played in the background. Ariel put on a costume contest, another excuse to take photographs. Not surprisingly, Elsword and Aisha won the whole competition for their brilliant use of frills. (Ariel was the only judge.) With the large candy prize, Elsword thought that the costume was almost worth it.

Outside, in the botanical garden and rose hedge maze, the rest of the staff had prepared a haunted house. They lied in wait for some unsuspecting students to scare the stuffing out of. Unfortunately for them, everyone else was too busy eating and doing karaoke to notice the haunted house. This caused the staff to go into a group emo corner. By the time the emo corner had faded, the staff had become demonic and wrathful with anger. "How dare they not notice our hard word…" They all snuck into the ballroom with their costumes, their expensive, extremely realistic costumes. And… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

In a nearby suburban house, a child heard loud demonic sounds and screaming. "Mommy? What's that noise?"

"Ah. You know? There's a legend that demons come out on Halloween night in this area and torment those who have sinned." The mother smiled brightly. "Now come inside."

"Yes, Mommy."

Story End~

**A/N: Thank you for reading our story. Nihaha~ This chapter was really challenging as we were rewriting it-We almost couldn't finish it on time ahaha~ **

**Intresting note: For Rena's costume we actually flipped a coin in real life ( We were on the phone so we flipped two coins for a total of maybe 20 times?) and every single time it landed on heads (which we decided to be Diana) And because our experience was so epic (possibility-wise) we decided Rena should experience it too.**


	6. Thanksgiving Play

Thanksgiving Omake~

Note: This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd events. Also characters may act out  
of character, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward  
situations possible so please know to expect a lot of randomness. Oh, and the narrators' dialogue  
will be written in play form.

Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the  
narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. School is really stressful, so we had our hands full for a while. Please enjoy~**

Story Start~

With the cool weather, the drama club thought that it would be a wonderful/profitable

Miyoko: *cough cough*

idea to put on a heart-warming, family-friendly play centered around the joy of a delicious  
Thanksgiving meal. All was going well, until all six of the main actors suddenly became immobile  
due to various, unfortunate accidents. But fortunately, our lovely Elsword cast was very willing to  
fill in (when academic points were involved). It took them a surprisingly short amount of time to  
prepare and by opening night, they had memorized all of their lines and had all of their costumes  
fitted…

A large crowd had gathered and the narrator, seated besides the stage, began to speak, "Ladies  
and gentlemen, tonight, we are proud to present to you our own production of "A Family Dinner".  
The rich, velvet curtains fluttered open to portray a pilgrim-like scene. Aisha came onto stage and  
plopped down onto a rough wood chair. Rena flitted around the kitchen area.

She called out to Aisha, "Daughter Aisha? Would you mind helping me in making the apple pie for  
the special dinner later today?" She "washed" the apples and "cut" them into smaller pieces.

Aisha sighed woefully and staggered out of the chair in grief, "Oh! But dearest Mother, isn't  
Thanksgiving about the meat? Is it not about the hunt? The feeling of sinking your jaws into a  
succulent slice of meat and savoring the fibers between your teeth?! Is it not, Mother?!" Aisha  
became more passionate as her own opinions of meat began to seep into the lines.

Ivanna / Miyoko: The rants of a carnivore…

"Now, young lady, we will have no talk such as that in our humble home!" Rena puffed, and  
then she sighed. "But, if you insist that you cannot help me with this, then you may season  
and prepare the meat that your father brought home earlier." Aisha leaped joyfully into the air  
and promptly rolled up her sleeves. "Oh! Aunt Eve, could you please help Aisha and make she  
doesn't hurt herself?" Aunt Eve came casually onto the stage and proceeded to assist Aisha with  
the meat. Rena sighed for the umpteenth time and called, "Raven dear, could you help me with  
the apple pie?!" Raven hurried manlyly from backstage and stood like a dark horse behind Rena.  
He simply nodded and they soon were churning out pies with military precision. Chung walked  
out with Elsword in tow. Chung wore his prized Lex Luther Special Edition bald cap and a long  
fake beard. He sat in a rocking chair and dozed off. Elsword sat awkwardly in a nearby chair and  
watched everyone.

"Well now that everyone's done, let's set the table~" Rena smiled cheerfully. At that point, the  
curtain closed. The narrator spoke, "The table was set and the food placed. The wonderful family  
began to enjoy their dinner. The curtain rose again. Everyone was seated. Aisha and Elsword  
each reached out and grasped a haunch of meat. They were about to eat them, when Rena  
smacked their hands with a spoon. "Aisha and Elsword, we must always give thanks before  
eating! Now then…" The makeshift family all folded their hands solemnly. "Now Elsword, you go

first and then we will go around the table."

"I give thanks for…" Elsword rocked back and forth in his chair, in deep thought. "I give thanks  
for… my…" A brilliant thought struck him suddenly and he sat up quickly. "I know! I give thanks  
for my sword!" He hefted the heavy blade ("Wow! That sword sure looks authentic!" thought the  
audience.) onto the wooden table where it sliced the turkey right in half.

Ivanna: And the plate along with it…

Everyone, including the audience, gasped and Chung pretended to cough violently, in his act  
as the old man. Rena stood suddenly and her face began twitching unnaturally. "Elsword, my  
dearest son, would you mind not killing everyone before they give their thanks?" Rena's body  
moved stiffly as she attempted to control her anger.

With that, Elsword knew that his life was in danger, so he answered in the safest possible  
way, "Yes, dearest Mother." He managed to lift the deadly weapon off of the table only to have it  
slam, half imbedded, into the wall. Elsword gulped and turned slowly to Rena, who took a great  
deal of deep breaths. He frantically tried to think of a better, so-that-Rena-would-not-have-to-kill-  
him reason. After about a minute, Elsword straightened his back and, sitting properly, stated, "I  
give thanks for my height and how I am growing normally." He glanced swiftly at Aisha from the  
corner of his eye and enunciated, "Unlike some."

Miyoko: Remember kids, don't try this at home~

Aisha pushed her chair away suddenly and came into a fighting stance. "What did you say?!" You  
could feel the electricity in the theater. The audience was on the edge of their seats.

Toma and Echo, who were seated nearer to the front, stared intently at the stage. Echo turned to  
Toma and asked sadly, "Do you think we will ever fight like that…?" Toma looked stunned, and  
then seemed to become angry.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT! I WOULD NEVER TREAT YOU LIKE THAT BECAUSE…."  
Toma stopped in mid-sentence, just realizing what he was saying. But it was too late. The  
audience and actors turned to the childhood friends. They all seemed to have the same question  
in mind. "Because…?" Toma was able to stammer out, "B-because I value you as a colleague."  
Everyone squirmed with disappointment. Echo smiled. "I also value you as a colleague." Toma  
tried to look away, but everywhere he looked, there were people. He finally resorted the staring  
down at the floor. "I-idiot…"

Ivanna: Now let's take break to enjoy the fluffiness of this moment.  
Miyoko / Ivanna: Awww~!

"Well, let us continue." Rena sat and cleared her throat. The audience glared daggers at Rena  
for interrupting the moe-ness. "Well, we're on the time limit here, so we'll have to continue," she  
stated. The audience agreed with her reasoning and calmed down. Aisha sat back down and had  
a profound, wise expression on her face.

"I give thanks for… genetics." She coughed haughtily and peered across the table at Rena's –  
you know what we're talking about. Elsword unsuccessfully stifled a snort from escaping. Aisha  
huffed, "Of course a certain idiotic, noobish boy wouldn't understand." Sparks were flying again –  
and not the good kind of sparks.

Rena's face twitched in a subtle manner, "Well! I give thanks for this simply lovely family." Patting  
Rena on the head, Raven agreed. Aunt Eve just nodded.

Chung looked dazed and in a reverie. "I love and give thanks for this wonderful family. This scene  
is so beautiful, that if I died right now, and I would be happy~" Apparently, the gods heard his  
comment and decided to take it literally. Grandfather Chung fell – yes, fell – face first into a bowl  
of mashed potatoes, stone dead. The audience screamed in horror. "NOOO! NOT THE FLUFFY  
BUNNY BISHONEN! AND WAIT! ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY FRIENDLY?!" The  
family hung their heads in grief.

"At least he died happy…" Aisha whispered. Rena glided gently to the kitchen and wiped a tear.  
She picked up an apple pie that she had made.

"We didn't even get to enjoy dessert with him yet…" Rena remarked sadly. Chung's head burst  
suddenly from the starchy depths of mashed potatoes.

"Did you say apple pie?! Let me have some!" Chung eyed lasers at the apple pie that Rena was  
holding limply in her hands. The audience was extremely surprised and shocked. One child,  
probably one who played violent video games that involved surviving apocalypses, squealed, "It's  
zombie grandpa!"

Miyoko: Left 4 Dead: Mom, Grandpa Came Back

"Yay! He's back!" Elsword and Aisha yelled as Chung shoved his face with pie. When he had  
finished, Chung sighed, "Now I can die happy…" and without further adieu, flopped back into the  
mashed potatoes.

Rena glanced gloomily back at the kitchen and sighed, "And I had many more pies to go…" Pies  
were overflowing from the oven. Chung popped up again and smiled, "More please~!" The curtain  
closed and reopened. The audience found a pile of about thirty pie tins and a very… well-built  
Chung, holding his humongous "stomach"/ fat suit, which didn't really look convincing at all. He  
stated thickly, "Now I can die happy…" However, his stomach was too big for him to manage  
putting his face back into the thoroughly mashed potatoes, so he just closed his eyes. Rena went  
to clean up the pie tins, when she noticed one square inch of pie in a tin balancing precariously  
on top of the pile. Raven shuffled up, plucked the tin from its perch and handed it to Rena.

He sighed manlyly, "I guess that we will have to feed this to our dog…" Raven placed the tin on  
the ground and opened the door to let the dog in. The dog panted and was about to consume  
this very last piece, when a battle cry roared from the pile of bulging stuff that was Chung. Chung  
rolled next to the dog and growled, "That's my pie!" The dog growled back…

~ Pokémon Battle Start ~

Chung uses I AM YOUR MASTER

It is INEFFECTIVE

Dog uses SUPER BARK

It is SLIGHTLY EFFECTIVE

Chung uses I AM A HUMAN TO WHICH YOU MUST OBLIGE

It is SLIGHTLY EFFECTIVE

Dog uses LOW GROWL

It is SLIGHTLY EFFECTIVE

Chung uses MOE BOMB SQUEAL

It is SUPER EFFECTIVE

Dog is unable to battle. Chung wins.

~ Pokémon Battle End ~

Chung stuffed the last piece of pie into his mouth and sighed in final happiness. "Hm…" Raven  
was in deep thought. "I don't think I can manage to call the under taker here until tomorrow."  
The curtain fell for the last time. The narrator announced, "And they all lived happily ever after,  
for all, especially Grandfather Chung, had found true happiness." The audience was confused  
and checked their pamphlets excessively. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the outer curtain  
and the curtain concealing the backstage both fell. The sight was appalling. Lying on the floor and  
leaning against the walls was the backstage staff, with food stains on their clothing and remnants  
of pie smeared on their lips.

Miyoko: Well, how else were they supposed to get rid of the pie?

The actors were standing shocked stiff. Suddenly realizing that they had been cheated out of an  
immense amount of pie, the audience rushed from their seats, forming a mob – an angry, hungry,  
very hungry mob. Sensing danger, the Elsword cast tried to haul Chung and his fat suit out of  
harm's way, but he was just too heavy. In despair, Raven pulled with all his might. "No man gets  
left behind." But he still wouldn't budge. From the shadows, Oberon and Ophelia flew out and,  
together with Raven, threw Chung back from becoming a Chung-cake. The actors calmed down  
when they realized… "EHH?! OBERON AND OPHELIA WERE HERE ALL THE TIME?!"

Story End~

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please R&R, we appreciate your feedback. Tell us how you think of it, what you want to happen next(though we probally won't take your suggestion-since we already told the whole story-but its a worth a shot right? If its good enough we may edit it in...) constructive critism, and how w can improve. Thank you!**


	7. Christmas part 1

**Christmas Episode~**

**Note: This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd events. Also characters may act out of character, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward situations possible so please know to expect a lot of randomness. Oh, and the narrators' dialogue will be written in play form. **

**Here it is! The first part of the Christmas episode-finally. YAY we posted BEFORE Christmas...please enjoy~**

Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people.

Story Start~

The snow fell softly against the window pane, myriads of ice crystals creating patterns like stars. As Aisha blew out a breath, an opaque canvas appeared on the glass and, using her finger, she wiped it away. With a child-like innocence, she giggled gently at the wonder that only Jack Frost could bring. Then, burrowing into the cozy seat underneath her, Aisha smiled and observed the snowflakes gather. The sight slowly caused her to fade into a reverie and a voice called out to her. "Why are you grinning like that? You look creepy", the voice commented from right next to her. Aisha sat up suddenly and punched irritably at the general area of the annoying, noobly voice. Sounds of intense pain and torture too morbid to describe followed.

Rena let out a slow breath and inhaled sharply. Chung, Raven, Eve, and her servants took initiative and covered their ears. "AISHA AND ELSWORD, STOP THAT IMMIDIATELY! WHERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE RIGHT NOW?! CONTROL YOURSELVES!" The scolding echoed loudly against the metal interior of the charter bus. The fisticuffs yielded quickly and the tangle of Elsword and Aisha separated.

A pouting Aisha moved to a seat at the very back of the bus and replied, "Fine… Since I invited you all here after all…" The Elsword cast was headed to a skiing resort owned by Aisha's parents where they would be staying a large, cabin-themed mansion. And the bus trip continued without a single argument…

Once they had arrived, their baggage was unloaded and they entered the sprawling abode to see… their parents…

Ivanna: Well, except for Eve and Rena's parents. Rena's grandma came instead.

"WWHHAAATTT?!" was the reaction shared by the younger generation. All the parents chuckled with the exception of Aisha's who just grinned mischievously. "Merry Christmas!" they all greeted their children. Still shocked, Aisha managed to mutter, "What is this?"

Glomping their daughter playfully, Aisha's parents pouted, "Eh? We thought it wasn't fair that only you got to bring friends over for holiday, so we brought ours too! Now let's go sit down for some pleasant conversation!"

Miyoko: Which translates to, "We brought everyone's parents to torture you with the embarrassing events that happened in your childhood!"

Everyone flopped into a circle of comfortable loveseats and sofas near a roaring fireplace. The flames crackled as Aisha's mother began on an interesting note. "You know, on Aisha's first day in high school, I was worried about her not being able to make friends. But surprisingly, I got an email from her the day after saying that she had met the man of her dreams right when she went in! Can you imagine it?" Aisha's mother glowed with pride as she continued, while Aisha's speech reduced to a series of strangled sputters. However, the other guardians were intrigued, inquiring more deeply about the email. "Well, it said something about he had a big sword and red…" Aisha leaped at her mother and clamped her hands over her mouth before she could say any more damaging things. Now the whole group was mystified. "Red…?" They all turned and stared at Elsword who, in turn, glared back at them. "What? What did I do?" In unison, all shook their heads and muttered, "Nah, I couldn't be." Aisha, thinking quickly, declared, "Jacket! He had a red jacket!" Again, glances were thrown at Elsword who scratched the back of his _red_ jacket uncomfortably. Realizing her mistake, Aisha flushed brightly and shouted, "Never mind!" while burying her head under the plump pillows of the loveseat. Oberon sensed Aisha's distress and kindly changed the subject.

Ivanna: But failed.

"Young love must be so lovely. Mistress Eve's fiancé must also feel that way." Heads snapped in Eve's direction and jaws dropped. "EVE HAS A FIANCE?!" "Yes, of course. The marriage will be very joyful", Ophelia answered with sparkling eyes. Gears craftily began turning in the parents' minds and psychically conspired with each other to pair up their children. Unaware of their sudden peril, the Elsword cast took the silence as an excuse to leave. But Rena's still light-footed grandmother was too quick for them. She swung her arms amiably around both Rena and Raven, leading them to a sofa where she sat them down together. Stepping back, Rena's grandmother admired her handiwork and hailed the others to gaze upon her masterpiece.

"What do you think? Does it work?" she scratched her chin as she inquired Raven's parents. Raven's mother nodded approvingly and commended Rena's grandmother on her skill. "The children will be strong." In spite of his manly exterior, Raven's father's look of bliss could not be more noticeable. No doubt he was imagining himself as a grandfather. In his daydream, burly young boys and girls called out to him, laughing and smiling. "Hey, Grandpa! Let's go blow up stuff~ Let's go trek through the mountains! We love you Grandpapa~~!" Manly tears of happiness sprung to his eyes. A discussion of different parings suddenly flared within the parental group and embarrassing words were slung in all directions.

Miyoko: They should all start a Tumblr forum about their kids = 3=

In order to save the dignity and pride of his fellows, Elsword unexpectedly thought of a brilliant idea. "If you need us, we'll be outside playing in the snow!" The guardians faced them with shining eyes and glistening tears. "Go on!" they all urged tearfully. "Go make some youthful memories~!" The Elsword cast hurried out into the newly fallen snow.

Ivanna: LIVE THE KOREAN DREAM~!

Outside, Elsword made the suggestion of making forts and having a snowball fight. And thus, the teams were divided as follows: Elsword, Chung, Raven v.s. Rena, Aisha, Eve (with the added bonus of Oberon and Ophelia). Building start~ Ten Minute Limit!

Ten minutes later, towering structures looming overhead. (With the assistance of Oberon and Ophelia) The girls had erected a vast fairy tail castle with flying buttresses, tall towers and ornate carvings set with hidden traps around every corner. Meanwhile, on the boys' side, Raven had solidly constructed a large igloo as the main stronghold. Beside that, Chung was putting the finishing touches on his snow teepee for which he was rewarded with a pat on the head by Raven. And further away lay an abomination within itself: Elsword's creation. Elsword had furiously smashed the delicate snow into a structure that resembled something that had come out of the other end. But, being the gentleman that he was, Raven commented in a grave manner, "That's a nice… beaver dam, Elsword…" To which Elsword deflated a bit, mumbling that it was supposed to be an igloo. In the background, Chung just sighed. A war horn blared and all players took their positions.

Battle Start~

Flurries of snowballs rained on both fortresses, however these attacks were in mutual ineffectiveness.

Miyoko: Not including Elsword's… fort which was obliterated in a matter of seconds.

Taking the stalemate as a challenge, the boys planned an ambush on the girls. It was decided that Chung would stay behind and hold down the fort while Raven and Elsword scaled the castle walls into the girls' bulwark. Stealthily (at least in Raven's case), the pair snuck up to the moat where they cleanly leapt over it. Raven whipped out some rock climbing equipment and together, they made their way into the castle through a hatch in the roof.

Oberon and Aisha were at the first post, mechanically shaping out snowball of the perfect consistency. Clumsily, Elsword dropped down from the ceiling and triggered a trip wire, falling over in the process. In her haste to absolutely destroy Elsword, Aisha tripped over Elsword and land on top of him. This, in a chain reaction, caused Oberon to fall onto her. A massive amount of snowballs fell from the trap onto the group. Out of sheer luck and blessings from the gods, Elsword emerged from the dog pile unhurt and free of any snow, indicating that he is still in the competition.

Ivanna: *ojou-sama laughter *

Aisha and Oberon left the castle slightly downcast and returned the cabin/mansion to enjoy piping hot mugs of hot chocolate. Back in the battlefield, Raven and Elsword parted ways in search of their other two opponents.

Raven's Path~

Miyoko: Wow that sounds like a dating sim… then…

Raven's Way~

Ivanna: Hmm… that still doesn't sound right…

Miyoko: Eh? Then… Well whatever! This is what happened to Raven.

Raven cautiously paved a path to the west wing of the castle, abundantly laden with ready snowballs. A sudden whistle of an arrow flew a few feet away from him, startling him slightly. He bent down to examine it, careful to not lower his guard. This was no ordinary arrow; it was a snowball arrow.

Miyoko: What the what?! How did they make a snowball arrow?

Ivanna: This is exaggerated reality remember? Anything is possible!

Miyoko: *sighs

Glancing up quickly, Raven saw another arrow come loose and make impact with his arm. A victorious Rena leapt down from a nearby balcony and… fell into her own pit trap, receiving a shower of snowballs. Raven grinned slightly and knelt down to help her out. They grasped each others hands and for a moment, shared a mutual warmth.

Miyoko: *face desks* What in the world am I writing…? My brain must be slowly dying…

Ivanna: *sweat drop* You just haven't written it down in a while…

Miyoko: *tears* It's turning into a shoujo manga situation! *sobs

Ivanna: *sigh* And they went back to the mansion for hot cocoa…

At that very moment, Elsword was trudging noisily to the center throne room where he found Eve perched at the panicle of the room with Ophelia standing guard. A final showdown initiated and, after a series of fancy kicks, flips, ninja glares and slow motion shots, the trio was covered from head to toe with remnants of snow. Fearing for her mistress' health, Ophelia rushed Eve out of the castle so quickly that Elsword did not have a chance to follow them. For a while, Elsword wandered about in circles of despair, searching desperately for an exit, but not bothering to look up.

Outside, the rest of the cast brings Chung in upon their shoulders, declaring him the winner of the competition. They had a celebratory lunch with a variety of foods and it was not until Eve glanced at the platter of meats that she remembered, "Oh… We left Elsword in the castle…" Everyone rushed into the castle and hunted about until Aisha found him frozen and shivering in an emo corner spanning the entire throne room. By the time they had lugged him back to the cabin, however, Elsword was frozen solid. Elsword's parents panicked until Aisha had the common sense…

Ivanna: Note: This is exaggerated reality. Do not try this at home.

to toss him into a tub of boiling water, where he could defrost in peace.

D.I.P

Story End (until Part 2) ~

**Whew part 1 done~ Part two will most likely take a long time too though...so review! It makes us feel guilty and work on the chapters more ^^**


	8. Christmas: part 2

Christmas Episode Part 2~

Note: This fanfic is exaggerated reality so there will be odd events. Also characters may act out of character, the narrators/authors' job for this fic is to put the characters into as many awkward situations possible so please know to expect a lot of randomness. Oh, and the narrators' dialogue will be written in play form.

**Thank you for the reviews, so here is the next chapter~**

Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people.

Story Start~

After Elsword's unsightly defrosting, expedited by many blow dryers, the Christmas Eve dinner commenced. A scrumptious spread lay alluringly on the long dining room table and everyone gave into the temptation, stuffing themselves full of the expensive, high-quality food. A dessert buffet followed soon after, back in the circle of comfortable chairs.

Meanwhile, in a secret, hidden kitchen, Elsword's father was in deep thought… while dressed in a frilly, pink apron. With his flour-covered hands, he rubbed his chin. "I wonder if they liked the dessert buffet…"

Ivanna: They did, Mr. Gutchen Fairy. They did.

Elsword was about to take a bite out of a milk chocolate covered berry tart when the doorbell rang echoingly loud. Questioningly, he glanced at his mother who glared back at him. "Go and get the door like the well-mannered, manly person you're supposed to be" her eyes seemed to say. And with this, Elsword scurried and slipped to the front door.

Outside the door, there was an extravagantly wrapped package address to an "Eve Fiiiiiaaaaaaannnnnnnccccccce eeeeeee~ 3 Kyunn~!" in text almost illegible due to the excessive amount of curly-Qs. Elsword felt embarrassed just looking at it and unhappily carried it in. Back in the dining room, Elsword shoved the package across to Eve. "It was addressed to you… I think." A strain registered on Eve's face; she was struggling to read the name on the package through the dense jungle of flourishes and swirls. When she still could not make it out, Eve gave up and went with her intuition, assuming that it was from her flamboyant fiancé. Everyone leaned in expectantly, forgetting their desserts for a moment. Carefully ripping the paper, she discover an S & M stuffed bunny set with a bunny kneeling over and another standing imperiously over it, holding a miniature whip. Eve experimentally whipped the kneeling rabbit's behind; it cried out in joy. Captivated, Eve whipped the bunny over and over, somewhat entertained by its cries. The general group silently decided to ignore what Eve was doing and continue with their desserts.

Rena picked up a plate and took in a heaping spoonful of… dark chocolate layered cake. "Eh?" she swallowed the cake in a confused manner and looked down at her plate. "I thought I got strawberry shortcake." However, the contents of the plate begged to differ: dark chocolate, coffee flavors, rich, deep mocha… the desserts on this plate were so… manly. With a sudden realization, she turned to see Raven, holding her plate and wearing a puzzled expression as he tasted sweet cream instead of coffee. Rena blushed bright red and she waved her arms in flustered motions. Raven became conscious of the situation and swiftly switched their plates, his movements a bit clumsy.

Cocking her head to one side in question, Aisha wondered what was wrong as she nibbled on a piece of milk chocolate covered berry tart. She began to inquire Raven for an explanation when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw with horror that Elsword had her plate and was munching away with her fork. Pushing the plate that she was holding away, she discovered that she had been eating out of Elsword's plate. In a swirl of embarrassed and angry feelings, she hurled the plate at Elsword's face and declared, "I'm going to BED!" Stomping loudly up the stairs, Aisha returned to her room and slammed the door.

Thankfully for Elsword, Aisha's aim had been off and the plate was caught by Elsword's father, who had just arrived. Elsword's tall, burly father took a manly stance and gazed in the general direction of Aisha's room, mumbling under his breath, "No one wastes dessert."

Ivanna / Miyoko: *Manly Stamp*

"Well, I think Aisha's right. Let's all go to bed. It's Christmas tomorrow," Aisha's mother yawned. The parents smiled sleepily their children and at each other in agreement. There was a slow procession of footsteps as everyone went to their rooms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring…  
except the one called Elsword, who was a louse.  
The careless young boy had forgotten his presents  
So he went on the internet, to find something pleasant… s  
That would convince his friends into believing that he hadn't forgotten

Miyoko: … I can't keep this up anymore… I hate rhyming! Anyway, Elsword forgot his presents until the night before, so he went on eBay and bought a whole bunch of cheap things to be delivered the next day already wrapped.

Christmas Day~

Elsword and Aisha both woke up quickly, excited by the prospect of the loot they would be receiving. Chung too was so anxious that he had had a difficult time falling asleep. The trio burst into the center living area where the massive, festively decorated tree stood. And under the tree, presents were piled high, wrapped in blindingly bright colors. "SANTA CAME!" was the mutual cry as they raced down the stairs to lay claim to their gifts. Awoken by the commotion, the rest of the group came down, still in their nightwear.

"What happened…?" Elsword's father grumbled, still extremely tired from constant dreams of cakes falling in slow motion into garbage cans. Eyes shining brightly, Elsword yelled, "It's CHRISTMAS!" Raven, Eve and Rena took their time to get down to the main floor. When they finally rubbed enough sleep out of their eyes, the previous three had already begun ripping open their presents. Sighing with satisfaction, the parents watched as their children opened their presents.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elsword received: a book titled How to be Manly from his parents, a new sword from Raven, a Magical Neko Len Len costume from Aisha, a 1 year premium membership for the Magical Neko Len Len fanclub from Rena, and coupons for cosplay shops from Eve and Chung

Aisha received: a new, state of the art, titanium stirring rod from her parents, textbooks from Raven and Chung, *"books" from Eve and Rena (*/yaoi disguised in textbooks) and a pushup bra from Elsword… earning him a fireplace poker brandished in his face

Rena received: boxed sets of nature documentaries from everyone *shiny eyes* "I love you guys~" (including a cheap, low resolution one from Elsword)

Eve received: animal-themed earmuffs from Oberon and Ophelia, a set of light sabers from Rena *glances at Oberon and Ophelia* "These may come in handy… for discipline…", a Princess Leia wig from Aisha, a $1 gift card from Elsword, a Star Wars stationary set from Raven and a Princess Leia figurine from Chung

Chung received: a cheap Christmas card from Elsword, a Lex Luther Limited Edition Bald Cap from Eve, a Lex Luther Fan Club premium membership from Rena, three tickets to The History of Lex Luther Museum from Aisha, a $100 gift card to the Lex Luther Emporium from Raven and a pink power ranger suit from his parents in which he spent the rest of the day

Raven, unusually, was ushered to his room to open his gifts in private. Slightly perturbed, Raven unwrapped Rena's present first. It was a book about martial arts. "Why would Rena get me this…" he wondered as he flipped to the first page. However, there was no first page to be flipped; the inside of the book had been hollowed out and in the place of pages was a pair of cat ears. Curious, Raven placed them on his head to see what would happen. There was a sudden flash of light and it was gone as quickly as it had come. He surveyed the room swiftly, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "It must be nothing," he said out loud as he began to open the other gifts. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Did you get it?" "Yes. The clarity is proficient." The squeaking of a rolling chair as it leaned to the side. "Let me see… Wow! That's a great shot! Why didn't you take more than one?" a pouting voice. "We cannot risk the discovery of our operations. He is exceptionally sharp; we were very lucky to even capture one" calm and cool. "Alright then, let me put it in the back up memory just in case" firmly said.

Rena, Eve and Aisha all rose to leave the room, Rena putting the full screen picture of Raven on the desktop for later use. Before exiting, Rena checked again that her security system was set on high alert.

Ivanna: Rena's room is scientifically proven to be the safest place on Earth if an apocalypse occurred. After all, yaoi and blackmail material are extremely valuable.

Rena's Check List:  
Automatic miniature dart guns ✓  
Gattling gun ✓  
Trip wires ✓  
Laser beams ✓  
Firewalls ✓  
Flamethrowers ✓

When she was satisfied with the level of quality, Rena sat back at her computer, choosing to finish the memory back up at that moment instead of later. She did not notice that her blinds were open… Meanwhile, Raven was analyzing the presents he had gotten from Aisha and Elsword, a pair of binoculars, a telescope and a vague note from Aisha saying "Use them well". In order to test the binoculars' power, he looked to the window across from his and saw a computer screen, but could not make out what was on it. Intrigued, the telescope replaced the binoculars, Now, he could clearly see that the image was… of a cat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night, Rena invited everyone down to watch a nature documentary with her. Being the pleasant people that they were, everyone agreed. Rena sorted enthusiastically through the sets that she had received. After much debate and discussion, two specific films were chosen, both being from Raven's box named The Oddities of Nature. The final decision would be between "The Symbiotic Relationship between Pandas and Narwhals" or "12/21/12: The Disaster, A Story of a Yeti, a Werewolf and a Serial Killer". Obviously, the majority chose "12/21/12: The Disaster, A Story of a Yeti, a Werewolf and a Serial Killer". As a cheerful Rena opened the DVD case, she noticed something oddly shiny in the cover. Prying gently, Rena eventually freed the object from its place. Raven came over and together, they examined it. "Hmm… It sort of looks like an engagement ring," Rena concluded. She slipped it onto her finger; it fit perfectly. They both noticed a similar ring on Raven's finger… Rena suddenly leapt back, stammering, "I… you… w-what? I…" Raven became equally flustered and turned to his parents for an explanation.

They grinned innocently and Raven remembered a crucial event that had happened earlier.

Flashback~

"We love you, son!" Raven's parents hug him. He feels a light pressure on his finger, but he ignores it. "It's probably nothing."

Flashback End~

As Raven turned to explain, Rena's mind had already experienced an emotional overload. Tears filled her eyes and she began to run. Throwing open the front door, Rena's tears froze upon her cheeks for there was a blizzard raging outside. But her mind was too overloaded with confusion to care about her mortal body. "I'm not ready for this!" Out into the swirling snow her ran and Raven desperately ran after her…

Miyoko: Ah… young love, you can't beat it.

After a tense wait of two hours, Aisha, with her nose pressed against the window, spotted a lone figure carrying another trudging up to the cabin-style mansion. She quickly yanked the door open and everyone swarmed about, caring for the frostbitten Raven and Rena. Raven, still conscious, insisted on bathing himself and told the others to worry more about Rena, who had passed out from the cold.

Revived by a warm bath and fresh clothing, Raven tucked himself snuggly into the blankets. He was about to hunker down when noticed something warm next to him. Rolling over, he realized that it was Rena, wearing a questionably revealing nightgown in place of the regular pajamas he had seen her wear before. Shocked, he instantly fell off of the bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor. A piece of paper fluttered near his head and he grabbed it. By the light of the moon, Raven read the note to himself. "I hope you don't mind Rena sleeping here tonight. She stayed passed out for so long. For some reason, we just couldn't get into her room. Aisha and Eve also refused to let her sleep with them. It's strange, really…" Raven sighed almost inaudibly and gathered the blankets around him. "Might as well sleep anyway…" And with that, he drifted off to sleep, despite the hardness of the floor.

Morning came with a loud introduction. A piercing scream echoed throughout the entire mansion. Blearily, Raven rubbed his eyes. "That's weird… There's something heavy on my chest…" he thought. When his eyes were fully functioning, he found a flustered Rena lying on top of him. Apparently, Rena, in her restless sleep, had rolled off of the bed and onto Raven. Now, the both of them became increasingly embarrassed. The feeling was magnified by the fact that they were stuck in the blanket itself and could barely move at all. The scream brought a storm of footsteps and a loud gasp. Chung's eyes were wide with curiosity. Aisha was spurting out gibberish while Elsword's face had a congratulatory expression on it. "Yo da man" his face seemed to be saying, "Yo da man, Raven." Eve, meanwhile, was taking the situation in stride, snapping as many pictures as possible.

Ivanna: Blackmail material…  
The chaos was suddenly interrupted by a trumpeting, high-pitched call…

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCC EEEE~~~~ 3 !"

**Note: The documentary about the Yeti, werewolf and serial killer went a little like this: A yeti and a werewolf, whom were childhood friends, raised a serial killer they found on their doorstep one day. Years later, the serial killer approached his two fathers with the sentence; " Dad, dad...I'm straight." In the bout of fury that followed, the werewolf and the yeti, almost destroyed the world.**

**The next chapter should be up before New Years! **


	9. New Years!

New Years Episode ~

**Whew, that has been a terrible few weeks with prefinal syndrome and the finals themselves. Soooo that was one reason we couldn't finish. The other, was just a lack of communication (because we were on vacation ehhehe...) Well! enjoy this chapter, but the next one might also take a long time ... sorry ... We shall now sulk into an emo corner and kill ourselves.**

Disclaimer: We do not own Elsword, the game, or any of the characters in this story, except the narrators/authors and random faceless NPC people. 

Story Start~

Miyoko: My throat is so… *cough* *hack* sore… *thumps chest* *regurgitates a hairball* Maybe you should start narrating.  
Ivanna: Ah! *brightly* So that explains the degradation of narration!  
Miyoko:.  
Ivanna: Anyways, sure!

A million diamonds rest upon a smooth, white blanket that envelopes the land in its icy cold embrace. Thin, iridescent rainbows dance upon their sparkling stage whilst basking in the golden warmth of their spotlight. In clusters and, as solitary figures, skeletons of once vivid life stand in a way that would resemble a rose's thorns – if not for the translucent crystals hanging from their arms. Occasionally a grey or silvery creature would scamper across this pristine snowfield, leaving in its wake small crevices upon the powder.

Nestled amongst this wintry wonderland is a cabin that looks as if it had stepped out of a Laura Ingler novel. However, to say that the cabin looked like a cozy haven for two is entirely preposterous, as it could easily be the size of a country villa, thus, setting Laura back into her own universe.

Miyoko: *sips herbal tea* So much description porn…

At the great oak doors of the cabin-like villa stood a lone male. He was fairly tall and has a slim physique. His eyes were gunmetal gray; but ironically they were lit with childish excitement. Despite the sunshine, the air was icy, the north wind dancing up a storm. In spite of this, the male made no attempt to shield himself from the cold or to retain any heat at all. Before long, the door opened and, clearly, he was a surprise to those who opened it. But he was not the only one for, behind him, a couple was also approaching the villa.

Miyoko: Obviously, the lone figure is the Nasod king – so bishounen - and the couple is Rena's parents.  
Ivanna: I thought you had a sore throat. Why are you talking…?  
Miyoko: *coughs violently* *glares*

"FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE EEEEE~~~! I missed you sooo much~~~~! 3", squealed the man who was at the door. Aisha, who still had on a frilled, pink nightgown and a head of mussed hair, could only stare at the flamboyant… man? in the doorway.

"Um… Who are you…?" she asked cautiously, tensing her arm to slam the door into his blissfully naïve face.

Before the stranger could answer, a slightly annoyed voice rang out from the entryway. "What are you doing here?" Eve stepped into view, "… Fiancé." No sooner had she said this had she realized her mistake. In a fraction of a second, the stranger - presumably Eve's fiancé – launched himself into the air, over Aisha, across the hall, and onto his beloved. Eve, naturally, could not take the weight of her fiancé landing atop her petite frame and promptly collapsed. As Eve's fiancé realized what he had done, his face became melodramatic as he knelt by Eve. It seemed as if the room had suddenly darkened and a lone spotlight had shone upon the two betrothed. Eve's fiancé clasped Eve's hand and cried out to his audience of gods and spirits, "NOOOO… fiancé! Don't leave meeee…"

Ivanna: We REALLY need to think of a proper name for the Nasod Bunn- *catches herself* I mean Nasod king.  
Miyoko: And since we have no imagination when it comes to names…  
Ivanna / Miyoko: *heaves up giant sledge hammer and breaks the forth wall*  
Ivanna: Please comment/review with suggestion for the Nasod king's name! If not we would be faced with the awkward label of Eve's fiancé - or a boring name like Hamish – since we can't use Nasod Bunny king…  
Miyoko: What the heck… Hamish…? Who names their child Hamish? But more importantly, why do we have a sledge hammer in here?  
Ivanna: Oh, you know… I got it in a package deal when I bought the sniper rifles a few years back.  
Miyoko: *facedesks* So, you have sniper rifles too…? Why am I not surprised…  
Ivanna: Back to the story! Back to the story!

As Eve's fiancé was staging his dramatic theatric, Aisha welcomed the other two guests in, recognizing them as Rena's parents. She led them upstairs towards the rest of her friends and their family, who were still in Raven's room. When they arrived, she was that the two had still not untangled themselves from the sheet. Aisha glared at the thirteen people who were helping with the delicate process and huffed, "You had ONE job… ONE…"

Five minutes later, nineteen people sat around the dining table, digging into a hearty country breakfast. The cheerful scene could easily be misinterpreted by a passerby – a perfect, peaceful family reunion…

Miyoko: Fellow grammar Nazis, prepare for the worst thing that has ever punctuated your lives.

Once that person overlooks the five adults plotting the marriage of their children and grandchildren, the two awkward and embarrassed teenagers wanting to start a conversation but cannot, a tall teenage boy trying to wrestle away the spoon being used by a maid to feed a petite girl (with the butler helping and the girl getting annoyed), and yet another teenage girl getting ready to slit the throat of a red-headed boy with a butter knife.

Ivanna: Does that qualify as a run-on? If it does… well, it was meant to be said in one breath anyways…

While the battle for utensils was going on, Aisha, accidentally, launched her better knife in the direction of Eve's fiancé's face. The latter yelped in a pitch almost undetectable by human ears – probably near the 20,000 range – and ducked behind his fiancé. The knife lodged itself into the far wall between two wooden planks and an audible sigh of relief could be heard.

To this, Eve commented emotionlessly, "You know, before the events that have just occurred, I actually didn't mind marrying you. With all of your usual habits and now this, I'm starting to have doubts on the marriage – and your sexuality…"

Miyoko: Ouch! *applies ice pack to a large burnt area*

Whilst fighting back a surge of tears at his fiancé's stinging words, Eve's fiancé defended his manliness. In response to his almost tearful protest, Eve challenged her fiancé to prove his worth over her loyal servants.

Miyoko: And by that, we mean Eve challenges the Nasod king to a manly contest between him and Oberon & Ophelia.  
Ivanna: Oberon - as we all know is a pansy – oh… but beating Ophelia could be hard… Anyways, why are you so chatty? I thought you had a sore throat…  
Miyoko: *averts eyes* …

Within a few minutes, it was decided that a series of heartbreaking skits would be put on by everyone not involved in Eve's challenge. A makeshift stage was crafted in the spacious living room of the cabin-villa. With their audience of four now seated, the actors took their position.

Story End~

Ivanna: Yay! Plays! This means I get description porn privileges. *beams with happiness*

**Thank you for reading, and please send us suggestions (^.^;) Thank you!**


End file.
